Legend Of Zelda: The Hylian Saphire
by JasmineUnicorn
Summary: A strange stone with mystical powers, a time for darkness to appear, ROMANCE and ACTION!! PLEASE READ!!!
1. Introduction

JasmineUnicorn: I happen to be a big Zelda fan. I guess this is what started my writing on them. Anyways, this is my first fanfic on Zelda and I hope you like it. Also I do not own anything from Zelda, I just write stories based on them. Here goes. Here is my first fanfic of Zelda. Just to warn you, my chapters do not have names and this is after Orcarina of Time and Majora's Mask. Also Link and his friends are the age of 13. Okay, here goes...my first Zelda story  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Legend Of Zelda   
The Hylian Saphire  
  
Chapter 1 The Beginning  
  
The Triforce was once again protected in the Sacred Relm. Princess Zelda no longer had strange prophecies in her dreams. And Link, our young hero, no longer had to worry about Ganondorf or saving Hyrule. All he had to worry about was being a kind, but what hapens if a stranage power could once again bring the beautiful land of Hyrule back into Darkness and call upon our young hero once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
JasmineUnicorn: This was a short introduction...I know, but thrust me the rest of the chapters are much longer. Please give me a review on this story and tell me what you think about it 


	2. Chapter 1

JasmineUnicorn: Okay sorry about the wait. I am glad that I gots some reviews and now I will post the first chapter. Remember my chapters do not having any titles. Okay here goes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The morning was cool for spring was beginning. Flower buds were opening and the bees were humming. All the children in Kokiri Forest were awake when the Cucco crowed except for one, our little hero. He was snugged in his bed sleeping soundly until a loud yell.  
  
"Link, you need to get up." yelled Saria. She is one of Link's closest friends in the forest.  
  
Link did not listen and Saria was getting mad. "Yawn." said Link turning the other way, "I am sleepy. I want to sleep in some more.  
  
"You can't. You promised to go to Hyrule Castle Market for us...remember." said Saria shaking Link until he rolled off the bed and fell onto the floor with a thump.  
  
Shaking his head and looking up at her from the ground, he seemed to not like the idea. "I remember. I remember for you want some fruit and milk." replyed Link standin gup and brushing the dust off himself.  
  
"Good. Well, you better get ready for it is a long walk up to Lon Lon Ranch and Hyrule Castle Market." said Saria looking out of the window towards the direction to Lon Lon Ranch and Hyrule Castle Market.  
  
"Not if I send Navi to Malon to let Epona come to me." said Link moving over to a wooden desk.  
  
Saria could see that Link was writing something on a sheet of parchment. After he was done, Link whistle for Navi and soon the little blue fairy was off to Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
"What about calling her? Don't you remember. You don't have your fairy ocarina anymore. It is gone." shouted Saria towards Link as he was ignoring her.  
  
"I might not have a fairy ocarina, but I do have the Royal Family's ocarina." said Link lookin gunder his hay bed.  
  
"You don't mean...the one from...." said Saria speachlish between words.  
  
"From Princess Zelda. Yep, thats the one. The Ocarina of Time. Now where is that key." said Link looking from Saria and then running to a chest.  
  
"But I thoguth you gave it back after saving Hyrule. And what key are you looking for?" asked Saria sitting down on Link's bed and watchinging his search when he fell into the chest with a thump. She giggled a little, but not loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Urrg!! Remember when I went looking for Navi. I had the Ocarina of Time with me for it was a gift from Zelda. She also gave me the Song Of Time to play on it." said Link standing up within the chest shaking his head since he forgot how big he was and bumped his head on the lid.  
  
"You mean after you got back from Termania, she never took it back. That is pretty strange if you tell me." said Saria looking away from Link who looking around from inside the chest.  
  
"Strange...What do you mean?" asked Link stopping from looking for the key.  
  
"Well, if that Ocarina is so powerful, why would she not take it back?" asked Saria.  
  
"It was a gift to me so I would not forget her. Now, I wonder where I put that key." said Link looking towards Saria then ducking back into the chest (Just to give you a reminder. This chest Link is in is huge. So even if he is 13 he can fit).  
  
"What key are you looking for?" asked Saria watching him move within the chest.  
  
"To the lock door that contains my fairy bow, slingshot, boomerange, and of course the Orcarina of Time." said Link looking up.  
  
"You better find it. Oh...Navi has returned witha respond." said Saria watching Navi fly in through the window and sit on the bed next to Saria.  
  
"What does it say?" echoed Link's voice from inside the chest.  
  
"It reads: Epona is ready. All you have to do is play Epona's song and she will come...Malon." read Saria.  
  
"Hey! I found thekey." echoed Link's voice from inside the chest.  
  
"Well, that's good. Now, you can get on your way to Hyrule Castle Market." said Saria watching Link climb out of the chest.  
  
"I need the ocarina, don't I." said Link walking out through the door and down the ladder. Saria just decided to follow since Link did not have the Rupees to buy the items.  
  
Saria followed Link back pass her house towards the Great Duka Tree entrance. Hopping over the water, Saria and Link entered the Great Duka Tree Meadow. The Duka Tree sprout was still group, but completely small. Saria noticed that Link did not sop in fron of the Duka tree, but went around. Coming around, saria could see a little hole in the wall. Link was starting to crawl in with Saria following. Standing up,Link walked up some stairs to a door. There he put the key in and the pushed the door open. Looking around Link, Saria could see a small chest in a small room.  
  
Link walked up to the chest, knelt down and put the key in the hole. Opening the chest, Link bet down into the chest and grabbed the Ocarina of Time. The Ocarina still looked like the fairy ocarina except for it was blue. Saria though he was joking, but he was holding it in his hand.  
  
"Is that all you need?" asked Saria watching Link close the chest and lock the door behinds them.  
  
"Pretty much. I will try to hurry back." said Link walking up the ladder into his house.  
  
"Don't you think you need some Rupees. The things in the market are not free." said Saria as she wathced Link go into his house and come back out.  
  
"I guess I do need some." replyed Link walking to the entrance.  
  
Saria gave him a handful of Rupees totalking two hundred and fifty. Link waved goodbye and headed over the bridge onto Hyrule Field.  
  
Hyrule Field stretcged from the mountains clear to the horizon where Hyrule Castle lied. Brinking the Ocarina out, he held it up to his mouth and gently played Epona's song. When the song was done, a young brownish-red mare ran up to Link.  
  
"Morning Epona, ready for a ride." said Link petting Epona and feeding her a carrot.  
  
Riding Epona, Link could feel the coold wind hitting his face as he rode towards the town of Hyrule. The sun was bright and warm as he continued riding. He could also smell the flowers and fruit through the air as it blew over his face.  
  
Stopping in front of the gate to Hyrule Castle Market, Link jumped down from Epona. He pet her for a few minutes and fed her some carrots. After he was done feeding, petting, and loading his things off her, Link let Epona leave back to Lon Lon Ranch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
JasmineUnicorn: I know this chapter was long, but trust me, most of my chapters for this story is. I hope you liked it and please I would like to hear some reviews on it. 


End file.
